Prohibido Deseo
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: Que pasaría si tuvieras una relación prohibida con tu ex alumna que decisión tomarías... Descubranlo este es un fanfic KakaSaku... Que lo disfruten...


**Disclaimer**

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto

**AVISO** este one shot participa en el reto Friendzone del foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Notas

Esta es una fanfic de la pareja KakaSaku espero les agrade_ los recuerdos estarán en cursiva_

Sakura estaba sentada en una pequeña banca del parque perdida en sus pensamientos

_La guerra había terminado todos estaban malheridos y el equipo siete no era la excepción, por fortuna las heridas de Sakura eran menos graves, estaba tumbada en la camilla inconsciente cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente recordando que él estaba muy herido._

_Haciendo acopio de su fuerza física y de voluntad logro levantarse de la camilla apoyándose con su codo, mientras su vista se aclaraba logro divisar a lo largo la camilla de Naruto y de Sasuke._

_Camino lentamente hacia ellos hasta que una voz la llamo — ¡Sakura!— era Naruto quien la miraba de manera muy feliz de que estuviera despierta y bien._

— _¡Naruto!— grito feliz Sakura, estaba muy feliz de que estuviera bien ya que tuvo miedo que muriera, de que todos murieran en esa guerra._

_Se acerco a su camilla y lo abrazo —estoy muy feliz de que estés bien—le dijo la peli rosa con una genuina sonrisa._

—_Yo también estoy feliz que estés bien Sakura— le correspondió el abrazo Naruto —pero creo que hay alguien que también esta esperando tu atención— le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna._

_Sakura se tenso, recordaba que durante el sellado de kaguya todo se nublo y lo único que recordaba era el agarre de él protegiéndola._

_La peli rosa se incorporo y vio a Sasuke, quien la vio de manera inmutable *espero que no intente abrazarme también* pensó un poco fastidiado el moreno su sorpresa fue cuando Sakura solo le brindo una sonrisa._

—_Estoy feliz que estés bien Sasuke— todo lo decía con una sonrisa genuina pero sin acercarse mucho a él._

—_Hmp— fue lo único que contesto Sasuke disimulando su asombro por la actitud de Sakura._

_Después de darle una sonrisa al convaleciente Sasuke su vista se giro buscando a quien la protegió desde que era una niña y hasta el último momento._

_Naruto y Sasuke observaron como Sakura se acercaba lentamente a Kakashi, Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa y el moreno la miraba con el seño fruncido como si no entendiera._

— _¿Sensei?— pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada ya que él estaba dormido mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peli plata_

— _¿Hmp?— Kakashi se removió un poco antes de abrir los ojos — ¿Sakura?— pregunto enfocando su vista._

_Sakura comenzó a llorar al comprobar que él estaba bien._

Sakura seguía perdida en ese pensamiento hasta que alguien la llamo — ¿Sakura?— Giro su vista hasta encontrarse con la voz que la llamaba.

— ¡Kakashi sensei!— dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba parado sobre el tubo superior de los columpios.

—Te he dicho que solo me digas Kakashi— se acerco a ella con una sonrisa solo visible por la curvatura de sus ojos.

De un golpe ya estaba parado frente a ella — ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto curioso es que no era normal ver a alguien en el parque a esa hora — ¿estas esperando a alguien?— su voz se escuchaba un poco mas molesto ante esa idea.

—Pues si, estoy esperando a alguien— dijo la peli rosa con una voz normal como si no pasara nada y vio como él frunció el seño molesto —espero a mi novio— agrego divertida.

Y tomo su mano para jalarlo a la banca junto a ella, habían estado saliendo a escondidas desde que termino la guerra, aunque habían muchos problemas era muy probable que sus padres no lo aceptaran y que fuera mal visto lo que hacían.

— ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría?— pregunto Kakashi

—Pensé que si no me encontrabas en mi habitación, me buscarías— agrego con una sonrisa la peli rosa.

— Vaya que bien me conoces— agrego en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba su librito Icha icha.

— ¡Kakashi!— lo reprendió Sakura — ¿Por qué sacas ese libro pervertido enfrente de mi?— lo regaño apenada Sakura.

—Si tienes razón, es la costumbre— le respondió con una sonrisa de esas tan típicas de él visible solo por la curvatura de sus dos ojos ya que ya no tenia el Sharingan.

Sakura comenzó a Sacar un postre que tenía guardado de fresas con crema batida.

—Vamos prueba esto— le ordeno Sakura con una sonrisa mientras le daba de comer un poco del postre.

Kakashi la vio dudoso no es que odiara la comida dulce, solo que no era su preferida pero sabia que ese postre lo había hecho con mucho esmero Sakura así que abrió la boca para probar el postre.

— ¿Qué tal sabe?— era la primera vez que intentaba cocinar algo y tenia miedo que supiera mal.

Kakashi no contesto si no que tomo con su dedo un poco de crema batida, ante la mirada sorprendida de la peli rosa cuando coloco un poco sobre los labios de ella.

—Cierra los ojos— ordeno con una voz dulce.

En todo el tiempo que tenían de estar juntos él siempre le pedía eso, para él era muy difícil acercarse a alguien y todavía le costaba un poco.

Ella hizo caso para luego sentir como la lengua del peli plata lamia la crema batida de sus labios y una voz ronca se acercaba a su oído —Deliciosa— esa voz hizo que sus piernas temblaran y un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

Sakura abrió de los ojos de golpe pero Kakashi ya se había subido la mascara — ¿Nunca me mostraras tu rostro?— pregunto con un puchero la peli rosa y Kakashi la observo con una sonrisa.

—Muy pronto— le contesto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura.

Comenzaron hablar de cosas triviales, Sakura solo quería estar con él al aire libre ya que esconderse era muy agotador, le comentaba a Kakashi que estuvo estudiando toda la noche para un examen que Tsunade le haría.

Poco a poco las palabras de Sakura se iban convirtiendo en susurros porque se estaba quedando dormida, así que Kakashi decidió que era el momento para llevarla a su casa.

La llevo a su habitación donde hace unas cuantas horas había estado él buscándola, la recostó y cuando iba a marcharse algo tomo su muñeca.

—No te vayas— le rogo la peli rosa frotando un ojito con el dorso de la mano que tenia libre.

—Sabes que no puedo quedarme— mas bien Kakashi no sabia si soportaría tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla.

—Por favor— le volvió a rogar con un puchero que fue demasiado para que el peli plata pudiera negarse.

Así que rodeo la cama para acostarse al lado de ella —No te acostumbres— le dijo a la peli rosa con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente cuando ella se acostó en su pecho.

Escucho como la respiración de Sakura se volvía mas calmada y se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido y cuando él pretendía hacer lo mismo unas pequeñas manos empezaron a jugar con su chaqueta verde.

— ¿Sakura?— pregunto suavemente al parecer ella estaba despierta.

— ¿Mmm?— le contesto mientras lo acariciaba más fuerte sobre la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto Kakashi entre sorprendido y confundido.

No termino su frase cuando Sakura se sentó sobre él, robándole el aliento a su ex sensei.

—Ka...Kakashi...yo...yo quiero...— eran las frases que no lograba articular por la vergüenza que era notoria en su rostro que se estaba sonrojando.

A Kakashi le pareció lo más adorable que había visto en su vida y sabía muy bien lo que ella le quería decir — ¿estas segura que eso quieres?— le pregunto a su peli rosa mientras se sentaba para poder abrazarla mientras ella seguía sentada en él.

Sakura asintió fuertemente y Kakashi sonrió ella parecía tan decidida.

Así que comenzó acariciar la espalda de Sakura sintió como ella se estremecía con el contacto y detuvo sus caricias para verla a los ojos — ¿quieres ver mi rostro?— Sakura abrió fuertemente los ojos al fin lo vería.

Kakashi había decidido que si ella le iba a entregar algo tan importante, él podía abrirse mas con ella y mostrarle algo que nadie ha visto o nadie que estuviera vivo.

La bajo de su regazo y la sentó en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared y él de frente a ella, la peli rosa observo como él tomaba la mascara con sus dedos y comenzaba a bajarla.

Siguió la tela mientras bajaba dejando al descubierto su nariz perfectamente delineada, siguió por una boca que estaba dibujada por una sonrisa ladeada que estremecería a cualquiera.

Ahora entendida porque Áyame se enamoro de Kakashi cuando vio su rostro en el puesto de ramen y eso que a ella no le dedico la sonrisa que le estaba dando a ella, era la sonrisa de alguien que planea hacer algo muy malo y que disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Literalmente se le había cortado la respiración.

— ¿Decepcionada?— pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisita de esas que te derriten el cuerpo.

—No...Claro que no...Yo— Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque Kakashi, la beso de manera sorpresiva haciendo que su cabeza se pegara a la pared.

El beso se estaba volviendo mas intenso y es que el cuerpo de Sakura reaccionaba tan fácilmente a los besos y caricias de su ex sensei.

Empezó a gemir levemente al sentir como la lengua del peli plata se colaba en su boca mientras el le sostenía la barbilla.

El leve gemido de Sakura fue todo lo que necesitaba para que la poca cordura que tenía desapareciera y mientras la pegaba mas a la pared, metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa holgada de la peli rosa llegando a sus muy bien formados pechos.

Delineo con sus dedos el pezón de su pecho izquierdo por sobre la delicada tela que los cubría, haciendo que Sakura gimiera más fuerte y la beso con intensidad para acallar el gemido.

—No hagas ruido— le susurro con una sonrisa, aun estaban en la casa de los padres de la peli rosa y podrían escucharlos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para acallar los gemidos que las caricias del peli plata le proporcionaba, le dio leves besos que comenzaron en sus labios siguió un recorrido por su cuello, mientras las manos de Kakashi seguían jugando con sus pezones.

Kakashi sentía que todo su cuerpo se estaba tensando con el contacto de la piel de Sakura y debía admitirlo era un jodido pervertido por desear a su ex alumna por querer robarle la inocencia había algo demasiado irresistible en esa idea.

Mientras la seguía besando la fue recostando suavemente en la cama para quedar encima de ella —¿estas segura?— volvió a preguntar Kakashi mientras la veía asentir apenada —Porque si sigo no podre detenerme ¿lo entiendes verdad?— y ella lo miro asombrada para luego volver asentir.

Volvió a besarla mientras con su mano derecha empezó bajar el zipper de la camisa de la peli rosa, que convenientemente dejaba al descubierto sus pechos, volteo su vista hacia el rostro de ella; para ver como lo miraba expectante ante lo que él haría.

Y en un ágil movimiento, desabrocho su brasier dejando al descubierto unos lindos y formados pechos níveos nunca se imagino que vería algo tan hermoso en su vida, Sakura trato de tapar sus "pequeños" pechos que para Kakashi eran perfectos.

Pero él se lo impidió tomo sus muñecas y las puso por encima de la cabeza de Sakura aprisionándola contra el colchón de la cama — son perfectos, necesito probarlos— se lo dijo de manera que ella comprendiera que era hermosa y que la necesitaba.

Sakura no pudo contestar porque sintió la lengua de Kakashi lamer uno de sus rosados pezones y no pudo controlar el gemido que salió de sus labios —Mmm sensei— gemía Sakura entre jadeos y suspiros.

Estaba decidido Kakashi era un jodido pervertido no podía negar que escucharla gemir ese "sensei" le despertaba morbo se escuchaba tan bien en los rosados labios de su joven novia.

Ya estaba cansado de los juegos previos y quito la falda rosada de un tirón llevándose el pantalón de spandex dejándola sola con las pequeñas pantis que combinaban con el brasier que había quedado por algún lugar del cuarto.

Y de nuevo su olfato tan bien desarrollado pudo percibir el olor de la excitación de la peli rosa estaba tan ensimismado en esa parte de su cuerpo que aun seguía cubierta hasta que escucho una dulce voz cargada de deseo.

— ¿Kakashi?—

— ¿Mmm?— le respondió el peli plata mientras subía de nuevo y la besaba.

—No es justo tú sigues vestido— le recrimino la peli rosa con un gran sonrojo que cualquiera diría que estaba apunto de desmayarse al muy estilo Hinata.

En efecto él estaba totalmente vestido, así que sonrió y se quito el chaleco, para quedar con el traje azul que siguió el mismo camino que la prenda anterior dejando el descubierto un cuerpo níveo bien formado por las largas horas de entrenamiento y ante tal imagen la humedad de Sakura se intensifico, cuando él se recostó nuevamente y roso su entrepierna con la de ella.

—Estas húmeda Sakura— le susurro al oído con una voz ronca — ¿Me deseas?— le pregunto mientras hacia presión con su miembro en esa parte del cuerpo de Sakura.

—Si...— fue lo único que pudo contestar mientras reprimía los gemidos involuntarios.

—Dilo, di que me deseas— le volvió a repetir pero esta vez hizo mas presión para que lo sintiera mejor.

—Te deseo sensei— Kakashi sonrió ahí estaba ese "sensei" otra vez, la peli rosa lo estaba volviendo loco.

La beso mas fuerte, mientras bajaba con su mano la ropa interior faltante que estaba completamente mojada y él se quito la suya dejando al descubierto su erección que se estaba volviendo insoportable y necesitaba entrar en ella, pero su conciencia le decía que debía ser amable y cuidadoso.

—Te amo— le susurro al oído mientras se introducía de golpe, el sabia que era mejor que sintiera el dolor de una sola vez.

Tuvo que acallar el grito de dolor de Sakura con un beso y se quedo quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a él, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes y se perdían en sus mejías.

Kakashi se sentía culpable — ya pasara, lo prometo— le susurraba con cariño mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con un mueca de dolor, cuando sintió que ella se relajaba le tomo el rostro ella que seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

—Mírame— le ordeno dulcemente, pero Sakura no abrió los ojos — Mírame Sakura— Volvió a ordenar con el mismo tono dulce.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente hasta encontrarse con ese hermoso rostro que estuvo escondido a sus ojos por mucho tiempo, se quedo perdida en sus ojos negros que se engancharon en los suyos.

—Sensei— susurro ella cuando Kakashi comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, la penetración comenzó lento y suave pero a medida que los jadeos de Sakura y los Gruñidos de Kakashi se hacían más fuertes las penetraciones se volvían mas violentas.

—Eres mía, Sakura solo mía— ella seguía gimiendo —que no se te olvide, solo mía— ese tono ya era mas posesivo y desesperado.

—Mmm sensei...mas...— gemía Sakura mientras sus ojos se perdían en los obscurecidos ojos de su ex sensei.

— ¿Mas que?— sonrió divertido le encantaba la manera que ella le hablaba

—Más...fuerte...sensei por favor— eso fue suficiente para que todo rastro de conciencia y cordura desapareciera de la mente de Kakashi.

Afuera estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta que si tendrían suerte, apaciguaría un poco los gemidos que se escapaban de sus cuerpos mientras se entregaban.

Los rayos del sol daban de lleno en la espalda de Sakura, quien abrió los ojos adormecida cuando intento moverse se dio cuenta que "algo" no la dejaba es mas sentía una incomodidad en su entrepierna hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba acostada sobre Kakashi totalmente desnuda y por lo que podría asegurar el seguía en su interior, intento moverse pero el brazo de el peli plata parecía de piedra por mas que lo intento no pudo zafarse.

—Buenos días— dijo Kakashi con un tono divertido pero aun con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba un poco para darle un beso.

—Buenos días— contesto sonriente —Eh Kakashi ¿te podrías salir de mi?— agrego sonrojada como un tomate.

El se movió para que ella se pudiera bajar de su pecho, no pudo evitar notar que cuando se salió de su interior una línea de su semen bajaba por la pierna de la peli rosa, sentía que estaba listo para hacerle el amor otra vez.

Sakura noto la mirada de Kakashi y se estremeció —este, deberías irte mis padres pueden venir— advirtió con una dulce voz no quería que él se fuera pero no se podía arriesgar.

Kakashi se fue asegurándole que se verían mas tarde...pero eso no paso llevaba más de una semana de no saber nada de él y cuando lograba verlo se escabullía de ella.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y se le quebraba en mil pedazos ¿todas las promesas? ¿Eran mentiras? Sakura se estaba hundiendo en su tristeza hasta que un día lo vio en ese mismo parque de hace unas semanas, se acerco lentamente.

—Sakura— dijo en un suspiro doloroso Kakashi —Tenemos que hablar—

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría — ¿hablar? Si te has escondido de mí—

—Yo lo siento Sakura— por alguna razón ella sintió que él no se estaba disculpando por no hablarle en ese tiempo.

— ¿De que hablas?— pregunto preocupada Sakura tratando de fingir serenidad.

—No debí aprovecharme de ti, ni de tu inocencia por ese te ruego que me perdones— le dijo Kakashi sin voltearla a ver.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no te aprovechaste, nosotros nos ama...— no puedo terminar la frase.

— ¡No!— la interrumpió en un gruñido —Nosotros no, nos amamos— el corazón de Sakura quedo hecho mil pedazos.

— ¿No me amas?— pregunto al borde las lagrimas.

—No— Kakashi pareció dudarlo — yo te quiero pero como algo diferente, como una amiga—

— ¿Una amiga?— repitió amargamente Sakura — ¿una amiga? No me viste como una amiga cuando me besabas—

—Yo...Perdón por confundirte, me di cuenta que mi cariño por ti es como el de una alumna o tal vez una amiga—

—Podemos ser amigos— añadió con una sonrisa que en cualquier momento le hubiera parecido tierno en ese momento era totalmente hipócrita.

— ¡Amigos!— comenzó a vociferar hasta que la voz de Kakashi la interrumpió —adiós Sakura— y sin mas desapareció dejándola con el rostro mojado, la voz temblorosa y el corazón hecho mil pedazos.

Los días se hacían totalmente lúgubres, ya nada la hacia sonreír ¿todo era una farsa? Para tenerla en la cama, tan bajo había caído Kakashi sentía que el estomago se le revolvía ante ese pensamiento que lo que mas necesitaba era vomitar y eso lo hacia muy seguido durante el día.

Su paso por el hospital era como si ella fuera un fantasma no hablaba con nadie, solo se dedicaba a realizar su trabajo nada más.

— ¡Sakura!— Grito Ino muy preocupada.

— ¿Qué quieres Ino?— pregunto con una voz decaída Ino ya le había preguntado un millón de veces que le sucedía y no le quería decir ¿Cómo decirle que tuviste sexo con tu ex sensei y que ahora él quiere que sean amigos?

—Es que te tienes que hacer unos exámenes de rutina— agrego aun más preocupada Ino.

Se realizo los exámenes como era de rutina y se olvido totalmente de ellos, pasaron otras dos semanas en que nada cambiaba su ánimo era el mismo y no sabía casi nada de Kakashi.

— ¿Sakura?— dijo un poco dudosa Ino, tenia algo en las manos.

— ¿Mmm?— pegunto ella dándose la vuelta para verla a la cara.

—Quiero que veas esto antes que la Hokage—

Sakura tomo el pequeño papel y comenzó a leer sus manos estaban temblando —Estoy embarazada— dijo en un susurro que hizo que el mundo se quebrara a su alrededor.

Ino vio que la peli rosa estaba a punto de llorar así que se acerco y la abrazo.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunto frustrada Ino se imagino que Sakura no estaba en las mejores condiciones con el papá de su bebe

—Kakashi...sensei— dijo en medio de sollozos que eran apagados en el pecho de Ino que se tensó inmediatamente.

Sakura debía hablar con Kakashi pero ¿Cómo reaccionaria? Tenía miedo pero Ino le había dado ánimos y le dejo bien en claro que él debía hacerse responsable.

Lo vio sentado en una piedra leyendo su pervertido libro, se acerco lentamente hacia él hasta que su voz la detuvo.

— ¿Sakura?— le dijo Kakashi sentado de espaldas a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar— le dijo Sakura tratando de sonar firme.

— ¿De que?— pregunto en un tono indiferente

—Bueno...yo Kakashi...— no podía formular bien su frase la peli rosa.

—Vamos Sakura habla, que me están esperando— agrego Kakashi apresurándola.

Eso la hizo enfurecer — ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Un idiota!...— iba a seguir gritando cuando Kakashi la interrumpió.

—Si solo vas a decirme eso, me despido— iba a cerrar su libro y a desaparecer.

Sakura se desespero así que grito lo más fuerte que pudo para que no se fuera — ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Estoy embarazada!— grito en un ultimo intento para que no se fuera.

Sakura vio como el libro que Kakashi tenia en las manos se le caía al suelo, pero no vio la palidez en el rostro de su ex sensei.

Eran muchas cosas que ella no sabia de esas últimas semanas, nunca pudo ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kakashi al decirle que no la amaba en ese parque, ni tampoco la impotencia al verla sufrir cada maldito día cuando la visitaba en su habitación mientras dormía para encontrar rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Como quería buscarla y borrar sus palabras y el dolor que le causaba pero tenia que hacerlo por ella porque tuviera un buen futuro.

Sakura lo vio paralizado mientras de fondo los arboles se mecían fuertemente por el viento era lo único que se escuchaba a excepción del corazón de Sakura que latía fuertemente.

— ¿Kakash...?— no termino de decir su nombre cuando en un ágil momento él la beso, el momento perfecto, fue como si toda la amargura de ese ultimo mes se borrara.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Kakashi llorando amargamente al darse cuenta que había sido su madre quien le pidió al peli plata que la dejara si en verdad la amaba, que ella lo había visto salir de su habitación ese día y le pidió a Kakashi que no le quitara la oportunidad a Sakura de ser feliz con alguien de su edad.

Su madre creía que eso solo era un capricho de una niña inmadura y que ella no sabia lo que quería todavía, le pidió que se alejara de ella.

—Perdóname Sakura, yo creí que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti— le decía Kakashi en un suspiro derrotado.

Ella se limpio las lagrimas —No vuelvas hacer algo tan estúpido— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya que manera de dirigirte a tu sensei— agrego divertido Kakashi mientras la besaba levemente sin su mascara.

Sakura sonrió y desvió su vista hacia el rio y al otro lado pudo divisar algo —Kakashi ¿esa no es Karin?— pregunto dudosa mientras enfocaba su vista y el peli plata ya se había subido la mascara.

—Así es, tal vez esta visitando a Sasuke— le contesto el hatake mientras acariciaba su aun plano vientre.

— ¿Tú crees? ¡Se esta besando con alguien!— grito eufórica pudieron divisar como ella tenia a alguien apoyado en un árbol pero no se podía divisar a quien.

Pero el acompañante de Karin parecía estar disfrutando mucho por la manera que acariciaba la espalda y el trasero de la Uzumaki, Sakura estaba atenta solo por curiosidad de saber quien era, al igual que Kakashi que la seguía acariciando con amor.

Pudieron divisar una chaqueta naranja, un pantalón naranja y un cabello rubio, y ambos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa absoluta.

— ¡NARUTO!— gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Fin...

Notas de la autora.

Verán es la primera vez que participo en un reto espero que haya quedado bien y me dejen su opinión no estoy segura si cumple con el reto de Friendzone pero me encanto escribirlo ah por cierto escribiré una Drabble relacionado con este fic, no se lo pierdan.

Besos ^.^

Luzero


End file.
